The Sun and the Moon
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: (Previously titled 'The Play') For the culture festival the class of 2-C is putting on a play based on an old fairytale called 'The Sun and The Moon'. Guess who got the lead roles? SasuNaru AU romance/ humour
1. A bad feeling

_Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story 'The Sun and the Moon' and just like most of my other work is SasuNaru! I was actually going to bring this out much earlier during the anniversary of Naruto's birthday, but I still had a lot of tweaking to do on this chapter, and that's why this is late._

_Not sure about the rating yet, but I'm keeping it at 'M' just in case. Also I would like to mention that I now have __**twitter**__ and __**Tumbler,**__ were I usually post up daily info on the stuff I'm working on. So if you want to keep in touch the links can be found on my profile page!_

_Beta read by the wonderful Kiya-chan!_

* * *

Chapter one: A bad feeling

If there was one thing that 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto was certain of, it was that today would not be his day. He realized it as soon as he had woken up that morning, woken up late that is.

"Uzumaki Naruto, get your butt out of bed right now mister, or I'll throw you outside in your jammies," came his mother's stern voice serenading him awake.

The blonde jumped out of the bed, the covers tangling around his legs causing him to stumble and fall down face first with a hard 'thump'. He groaned and looked up at his glorious mother, who was standing by the doorway, arms crossed, long red hair cascading down her back, her steel blue eyes shining with amusement as she watched at her son in his struggle through his newest predicament.

"Good, now get dressed or you'll be late again," she finished and walked away, as if she hadn't just caused him to nearly break his nose.

With a sigh Naruto kicked the covers off him and stood up, wiping straightening his rumpled orange boss gamabunta pjyama's, they were awesome and he didn't care what his mother said. The blonde was more than ready to spite his mother and just go back to bed, when he caught a glimpse of his alarm clock.

"Shit, shit, shit," he cursed loudly, running out of his room towards the bathroom. Class started at 8.30, and it was already 8.

Naruto went through his cleaning routine at lightning speed, brushing his teeth, and washing his face, before running back into his room to get dressed. He got undressed on the way, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper, before routing through the drawer for his favorite froggy boxers and put them on, before scrambling around to find the rest his clothes. The only thing missing was his tie, he always managed to lose it.

"Tie, tie, where are you…," he sang under his breath, crawling on his hands and knees searching under old clothes, fallen books and magazines. "Aha!" he shouted in triumph. Finally finding the lost piece of cloth under his bed.

The blonde hung his tie loosely around his neck, before grabbing his bag then before running down stairs. His socked feet skidding on the linoleum floor as he entered the kitchen. His father Minato was already there having his own breakfast, his younger brother Kurama sat in his high chair trying to feed his plush toy, a nine-tailed fox named Kyuubi, some of his mashed potatoes, while his mother was cooking by the stove.

"Hey there squirt," he said, ruffling his brother's bright red locks. The three year old giggled at him, reaching his potato covered hands towards him. Naruto skillfully pushed them aside and planted a kiss on his little brother's forehead.

"Good to see you finally up son."

He gave his dad a nervous look. Uzumaki Minato, was a tall man with the same blonde hair and sky blue eyes like him. While his little brother took more after his mother. "Heh, heh, yeah sorry. I missed my alarm. Mum I'm just going to take some toast, I'm late."

"I know," she said, turning around, handing him a wrapped box which was his bento and a piece of toast. "Now hurry up, I don't want to get another call from the principle about your lateness."

"Oba-chan called you again?" he asked, putting his bento in his bag.

She fixed him with a glare, while Minato bowed his head to hide his smile. "Get to school."

Naruto just gave his mother a wide grin, jumped to give her a kiss on the cheek before running to the front door to slip into his school shoes. He ran out of the door, closing the door behind him with a slam only grinning when he heard his mother shouting at him for closing the door like that. Naruto took his phone out to check the time, cursing when he realized that he only had about 15 minutes to get to school or get another late pass. Naruto attended Konoha high school in his first year, and so far things had been going pretty well for him.

He was what you could call the prankster; him and his buddies were the annoying but lovable troublemakers, something he took pride in very much. Other than that he was an average student, getting 'b' and 'c', friendly with all…all except one that it.

Uchiha bloody Sasuke, aka, the bastard.

Naruto could literally see that arrogant face smirking at him in his own mind. Uchiha was what most would call 'perfect'. He was tall, with paper pale skin and raven black hair that matched his eyes, and a personality that all the girls called 'broody', to him he acted more like a jackass. Naruto wouldn't deny that Sasuke wasn't 'handsome', in some terms, but his douchiness cancelled it all out. Overall Naruto couldn't understand why the female population worshiped the ground that guy walked on.

The blonde sighed munching on his half eaten toast absentmindedly, but stopped mid-bite when he heard a low growl from behind him. He cursed up a storm under his breath, thinking he must have stepped out (or rather fallen) off the wrong side of the bed to have such bad luck.

Now if Sasuke was the bane of his existence then this monster behind him was the antichrist. Slowly he turned around coming face to face with his biggest enemy.

"Hello Gato, I see Nimaru-san forgot to chain you up again…," now Gato was a large brown bull mastiff, who seemed to have a penchant for making his life miserable by chasing after him around its massive teeth ready to take a chunk out of him.

Hesitantly the blonde took a step back which only made the dog more agitated, its chops drooling as it continued to bare its teeth at him. That's when Naruto noticed how the dog was eyeing his toast, there was only one chance that he had to distract this hell beast, only one chance. He had to be quick. Quickly he threw the toasted bread right at the dogs face, and ran in the opposite direction, fearful at the snapping and gruffling sounds the dog was making. But it only bought him a little bit of time, since the dogs loud barks were getting close to him again.

He took a side street, jumping over a trashcan and continued to run. The dog was furious, he heard the loud clatter of metal falling as the dog obviously slammed into it. Making sure that his bag was strapped on properly he grabbed a fence and used it to help him climb over into someone's back garden, ignoring the scream of the housewife as he surprised the poor woman. Naruto kept on running, getting out of the residential area and only feeling some relief as he finally saw the school gates looming closer.

Might Guy, was the gym teacher and toady acting as the gatekeeper. He was a muscled man, wearing a tight green vest and even tighter dark green bike shorts. Two black caterpillar like 'things' replaced what would have been normal eyebrows, and fashioned a bowler haircut. The man smiled enthusiastically at him, showing off all his straight teeth that were blindingly white.

"Ah, Naruto doing some running in the morning, eh? How youthful of you!" the man called out happily.

Naruto just gave him crooked smile, and kept on running through the corridors towards his homeroom class. He burst through catching everyone's attention as he leaned against the wall panting. His homeroom teacher was a man named Hatake Kakashi, who had a penchant for plaid scarf's and not so secretly reading porn books called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. The older man had spiky grey hair that fell limply over his left eye, he gave Naruto a bored stare, tilting the registration folder down slightly.

"Just made it in time Naruto, get to your seat," he said in a bored tone, marking his name down on the paper.

The blonde nodded and staggered towards his desk slumping down into his seat wearily. God his body felt like it was on fire, his heart thumping so loudly in his chest he was sure that everyone around him could hear it. It took him a while to realize that Kakashi was speaking to the class again, so he straightened himself up and tried to keep his attention on the other man.

"So as you all know the Culture Festival is in just under four weeks, and our class was chosen to do a play," instantly a load of hands went up, but Kakashi ignored them and turned around putting his folder down and picking up a marker.

"Before you all ask the play has already been chosen we'll be doing a acting out a story based on a fairytale, that was also made into a Kabuki theatre, called 'The Sun and the Moon'," he said writing the title on the whiteboard. "I'm sure that some of you will know that story?" he asked turning back to his students again.

Nobody expect for one girl put her hand hesitantly up, Hyuuga Hinata was a shy girl with long dark hair which framed her slender face. She had the most stunning grey eyes, that seemed almost white in color that made her stand out.

"Good Hinata-chan, could you tell the class a little about it?"

Instantly a blush spread across the young girls face, she stuttered bringing her hands up protectively against her ample chest and fidgeting with her sleeves nervously. "Ano…well er… it-it's a s-story about a-a princess who is k-kept l-locked up by a s-s-sorcerer- and, and…"

Kakashi finally took pity on the poor girl as she struggled, and decided to stop her, he thought she might pass-out from all that blushing. "Yes Hinata, the basic story is about a beautiful Princess who had hair the color of gold and was locked up by a sorcerer who wants to marry her. Yet she constantly refused him.

He stayed with her every morning trying to talk her into marriage, giving her gifts and left at night. After he left the princess would sing about her grief and the one who would always hear her singing was a young farmer's boy who fell in love with her voice. The story goes that he always visited her when she was singing, hiding in a Sakura tree that was outside her window, until he finally got the courage to talk to her, and ask for her name, they fell in love."

Naruto could already tell that all the girls in the class were hanging onto his every word, with hearts in their eyes as Kakashi droned on.

"From then on the Princess didn't sing about her sadness anymore but she sang for him, and as days went on their love grew. He climbed through her window and they shared their first kiss."

The blonde couldn't help but cringe at the wave of 'sighs' from the girls and 'groans' from the boys that echoed through the room. Kakashi paused, arching his eyebrow as he looked across the room at his students. He coughed deciding to continue with the story.

"Problem was though that the wizard found out, in his anger he stormed the room where the two lovers were, attacking the farmer's boy and killing the man. The Princess in her grief picked up one of the presents the wizard had given her, a flute, that she shattered and plunged into her stomach to die.

The sorcerer who had truly loved her took her spirit and put it into the sky so that her beauty and golden hair could light up the sky. She became the sun, and then he died after using up all of his power. But the gods who had been watching the tragic scene sadly, decided to take pity on the two lovers. They took the farm boy's soul and turned him into the moon, and the two lovers would meet every solar eclipse," he finished.

By now all the girls had turned to a pile of goo on their desk, some had their hands raised eagerly, obviously going to volunteer for roles Naruto himself was utterly bored. He didn't even want to have any part in this damn play and completely zoned out only catching snippets of what Kakashi was saying, as he wrote the roles on the whiteboard. His eyes were fixed on a particular pink haired girl that sat at the front of the class next to bastard Sasuke. She was saying something, obviously wanting the role of the Princess. He couldn't help but smile, she would make a wonderful princess, she was so pretty and sweet the role would suit her excellently. But then his gaze dropped to the raven staring out of the window, and something reacted within him…

Sasuke might get the role of the lover… he might get the role of being the farmer's boy. What was he saying of course Sasuke would get the role, he was popular, what girl wouldn't want to be kissed by him? What if Sakura got kissed by him?!

"Sasuke would be brilliant for the role." he heard Ino call out, and this made him panic even more.

The group started talk all at once and Kakashi was mumbling something along the lines of, "But then again it may have to be 'traditional' so it stands out at the culture festival" but Naruto didn't catch that properly.

His mind was in utter turmoil. _'No, no, no, no, no'_ he kept on chanting in his mind_. 'That couldn't happen. He would kiss her; he would get a chance to kiss Sakura!'_ Naruto couldn't let that happen. He wanted to be the first one to take her kiss, not that bastard Sasuke. He had to hurry; he needed to speak out now before it was too late!

"Alright then everyone, the role of the-"

"I'LL DO IT!" he shouted, standing up from his chair.

The whole room stared at him their mouth agape, eyes wide, even the normally impassive Uchiha Sasuke looked absolutely lost. Naruto smirked inwardly, thinking he had finally got one over that Uchiha. He looked from Sasuke to Kakashi-sensei who had tilted his head to the side in confusion. He scratched his cheek and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Er…are you sure?" the teacher asked.

"Of course," Naruto replied full of confidence.

Kakashi's right eye curved to show that he was smiling. "Okay," then he turned around to face the board again. "Alright then everyone Naruto has volunteered for the role of the Princess Taiyo, very brave of you Naruto thank you."

The blonde sat down, very happy with himself when he looked at the whiteboard and noticed were Kakashi had written down his name, and it wasn't anywhere near under the role of the farmer's boy. Sasuke's name was under there, not his. In fact his name was under the role of the princess', it took him a while to decrypt the writing on the board, as if it was some sort of ancient puzzle, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was the Princess, his role was that of the princess, how the hell did that happen?

Kakashi continued quiet happily. "I know that many were nervous about the play being more like the traditional Kabuki where all the roles even the female ones are played were played by men. So I'm very proud that Naruto took such a bold step forward, and hope that all of you will take a leaf out of his book and follow his initiative," he said starting a slow clap; that soon everyone in the class joined.

Naruto wanted to protest, he was mortified. He wanted to shout and tear his hair out, but stopped when he saw the encouraging smile that Sakura was giving him. She looked so happy for him, that he pushed away the cringing sickening feeling that was starting to well up inside of him, and instead soaked up the claps and cheers directed at him with a wide smile.

It would only be during lunch time that he realized the full implication of what had happened.

"I'm so doomed…" he muttered, slamming his head against the table.

"Oh cheer up," said his friend Inuzuka Kiba, a grouchy spiky-haired brunette. He was just like Naruto in many ways, they both enjoyed a good laugh. But this was no laughing matter. "At least you have a proper role. I play some sort of dog…"

"That's because you look like one mutt-face," said a deep voice before a bread role was dropped onto the desk.

"Oi!" Kiba shouted, looking up at the new arrival.

A short messy red-haired boy sat down on the spare seat. He was an odd looking one, mainly because he had no eyebrows and had deep dark rings around his teal colored eyes, that he claimed came from his insomnia. Kiba thought it was make-up but never said a thing, since he was afraid that that the other boy would kill him. Yet the most prominent part of the red-head was the dark red kanji tattoo that was on the top left side of his forehead, just obscured by his hair. No one knew how the teen had gotten away with that, but he somehow had. His name was Sabaku Gaara.

"I do not look like a dog!" Kiba continued to rant.

Gaara only snorted and opened his packet. "Coulda' fooled me," he muttered.

Kiba gritted his teeth together wanting to say more but stopped himself, his sense of self preservation winning over this time. "You should be happy at least you also got a main role as the sorcerer."

The red-head only grunted and took a bite out of his bread roll. Naruto felt like weeping, Gaara hadn't even volunteered, Kakashi had simply chosen him, and he had simply given his usual grunt in agreement. Naruto wished he had been listening in class and not zoned out the way he normally did and now he was stuck playing a damn girl role, the princess no less! He wanted to be the farm boy. He wanted to kiss Sakura, not Sasuke-

Suddenly the blonde sat up straight in his seat, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"I have to kiss Sasuke!" he shouted out horrified at the torture he would have to endure.

Today really wasn't his day, and he didn't think it was going to get any better.

* * *

_So what do you think? Love it? Hate it?_

_Tell me in a review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	2. Rehearsal

_Oh I was so happy to read everyone's amazing reviews, it truly warmed my heart. I hope to continue entertaining everyone with all the mishaps and misunderstandings Naruto is bound to get in. And yes there might be a few Gaara/Naruto moments, but this is still a SasuNaru fic!_

_I know I changed the title but 'the play' just sounded to plain, I wanted it to be more intersting._

_Beta read by the wonderful Kiya-chan_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter two: Rehearsal

He really must have been born under some unlucky star, Naruto thought as he was surrounded by a bunch of girls, touching him all over. Now that situation might have not been so bad if it weren't for the fact that they were measuring him for a dress. He hated how they commented about his lithe figure, that next to Sasuke he would look perfect, just because a few inches smaller then that bastard. They talked about his hair, that he already had the right hair colour which would make it easier when they got a wig. They talked about material, what would accentuate his skin tone, match his eyes, cooing at all the different types of make-up they wanted to try out on him.

What was it with girls and wanting to dress boys up? What was this obsession with the whole cross-dressing deal? The thought of him being in a dress brought back bad memories.

Sasuke was getting measured right next to him, and Naruto barely managed to suppress the scowl on his face. Sakura was with him, blushing cutely as she warped her arms around his chest to measure his upper body. He hated how close she was to him, with that uneasy smile and embarrassed blush that stained her cheeks. His jealousy was only made worse when Sasuke turned around to give him a look that Naruto could only describe as being smug. If he wasn't being measured by a bunch of girls then he would have already jumped over and punched that smug face.

When the girls disappeared the actual rehearsal began. Kakashi handed them their scripts and he was more than happy when he realised for the beginning parts he would be acting with Gaara as the court sorcerer, and his 'parents'. Hyuuga Neji would be acting as his father, he was Hinata's cousin; he had long black hair and those same silvery white eyes that seemed to be a Hyuuga trait. He was a stuck up guy, always one to follow the rules, him and Sasuke were very much alike, but he also had this regal attitude about him that Naruto guessed made him perfect for the role of the Emperor.

Although Naruto thought he would make a better princess.

His 'mother' would be acted by Nara Shikamaru, another one of his friends. He was an easy going guy, or maybe it could be called lazyness, who knew. The guy never studied but always got a 100% in every test score, a true genius. He was a bit smaller then Neji but like most guys, taller than him. His long dark brown hair was tied up in a high pony-tail that caused the ends to spike up and reminded Naruto of a pineapple. How Shikamaru was going to act as his 'mother', he didn't even know.

Right now the teen looked like he was going to fall asleep standing up.

Gaara looked bored reading his part of the script. "Great Emperor, I have come here with only one wish, I want to marry your daughter," he said with a monotones voice.

"No, no, Gaara you have to put more emotion in there!" Ten Ten, a tomeboyish girl, who had her long brown hair tied up in two buns on top of her head, shouted waving her script around. She was given the role of director because she took drama, with Hinata who actually knew the story. "You're asking the Emperor to marry his precious daughter you can't sound like a robot when you do that! It's gotta be full of emotion and sincerity! Try being humble, sweet talk him."

Gaara just gave a deadly glare that would have most people cowering but Ten Ten took it in her stride. He sighed and turned back to Neji, his mouth twitching uncontrollably, and Naruto realised that he was actually trying to smile. He looked like a bloody serial killer!

"Gaara don't pull that face you're gonna scare everyone," Naruto tried to joke, but he felt the laughter die in his throat when he realised that the death glare was now aimed at him.

Hinata, not wanting to make the situation any worse urged them to move on. "J-just read t-the part ho-how you're com-comfortable with for now G-Gaara-s-san. We'll w-work on the r-rest later."

The red-head nodded towards her and started again. "Great Emperor, I have come here with only one wish, I want to marry your daughter."

"Sorcerer I know of your great exploits and if you had asked for anything else at all I would have given it to you sincerely, but my daughter's hand is the one thing I cannot give…" Neji replied.

"But with all I had done for your Kingdome, all the conquests, all the curses I had lifted… does that mean I'm not deserving of your daughters hand?" he asked.

Neji took a step back, "I have given you everything, the title of _Hakushaku _(Earl/Count) is not something every commoner can archive, it is the highest honour I can bestow upon you."

The glare that Gaara directed at him was murderous, even Naruto had to flinch away from it. The red-head gave a low bow towards Neji and Shikamaru before turning around and strode away from them. Ten Ten clapped happily giving a high pitched squeal , even the normally shy Hinata had a small smile on her face. Naruto was astonished how; for someone who was so impassive like Gaara; could show such emotion with such few gestures. It was a surprise.

"Okay then next part!" Ten Ten urged.

Now this scene was about Naruto sleeping where Gaara would sneak into the princess's bedroom and spirit her away from her room to his own home. Where she awoke the next day in an ornate room with only a window overlooking a field of Sakura trees, and no door leading out of the room. The blonde started out laying on the table with his eyes closed he was nervous when he felt a shadow looming over him, not really knowing what would happen next.

"Hey how are we meant to show that the Princess is spirited away?"Ten Ten turned to ask Hinata.

"Should I just carry him?" Gaara asked. Wait what? Naruto didn't want to be carried around.

"I-It pro-probab-ly is -f-for t-the best," Hinata answered. The blonde couldn't believe it, how could Hinata agree on this?!

There was a familiar grunt in agreement that came from Gaara and Naruto felt himself freeze up as two strong arms moved underneath him. Cradling his head and neck securely before moving under his knees to finally lift him effortlessly. The blonde tried not to grimace or show how uncomfortable he was, being in the red-heads arms and pressed firmly against his broad chest. This felt so incredibly wrong, he should not be Gaara's arms, a girl should be in his arms dammit!

"So where do I move him?" he heard Gaara murmur, almost too softly that he didn't catch it.

"Well on stage you'll move off behind the curtain and then come back out and lay Naruto back down in his new room," TenTen replied.

"…So do I just put him back down again," Gaara asked.

Naruto felt such amazing relief, '_Yes Gaara put me down, down goddamnit!_'

"Yeah, yeah go for it, we have to practice all of this anyway," she said offhandedly.

With a sigh that for some reason sounded almost dejected Gaara put him back down on the table, then took a step back.

"Okay now Naruto, you'll wake up. Look confused around you," Naruto opened his eyes and gave a her quizzical look. "Yes just like that!" she exclaimed.

The blonde grumbled and closed his eyes again, he took a deep breath and 'woke up'. Sitting up on the table and he looked around the quiet room his blue eyes widening in surprise. Slowly he grabbed his script and said his lines.

"This isn't my room, where am I?" he asked.

"No, Naruto make your voice soft and light, you're a girl remember?" TenTen said.

"That's the one thing true about the dobe…" he heard the bastard mutter. He threw the Uchiha the worst glare he could muster which only made him look like he was pouting childishly.

"Bastard," he whispered under his breath, he picked up his script again and started reading his lines again. His voice softening and slightly higher so that he sounded more feminine. "This isn't my room, where am I?" he repeated again.

"You're in my home Taiyo-hime," came Gaara's smooth voice.

He turned to Gaara, his face full of bewilderment. "Sorcerer! Why am I here?"

"Taiyo-hime," the red-head said going down on his knees. "Do not be scared my precious jewel, I have not brought you here to hurt you my hime."

Naruto flinched, not liking the unusual soft voice his friend was using on him. "Why am I here?" he askld again.

"I wish to ask for your hand my hime."

"M-my h-hand?!" he shouted, his voice coming out more shrill than expected.

Gaara quickly stood up, resting his arms on the table so that he could lean forward, his deep teal eyes staring right at him unblinkingly. It was unnerving. "I wish to marry you my hime," he whispered.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide in shock he had never heard or seen Gaara like this ever before, he was oddly sensual. The blonde had always known that Gaara was a good looking guy, intimidating but really handsome. Naruto felt a blush blooming on his face, his heart beating a mile a minute, he had never seen his friend like this before. It was so distracting, to the point he couldn't even remember his next line, or the fact he even taking part in a rehearsal. For what seemed like forever they just continued to stare at each other.

"Ahem… I think we should stop there for now," came Kakashi's voice from somewhere in the background, finally breaking them not only them but the whole room out of their gaping.

Naruto gasped and looked away, quickly scrambling off the desk and away from the red-head, the blush still very much evident on his face. But he wasn't the only one, Hinata and Ten Ten, not to mention half of the girls in class were also sporting the same blush. Some of the guys too surprisingly.

Kakashi smiled down at his students. "Alright then everyone, good practice! We'll pick up on the rest of this tomorrow, oh Naruto I need to talk to you."

The blonde arched an eyebrow and walked towards his teacher wondering what the older man wanted to talk to him about. "Yes, sensei?"

"Naruto you know that as the Taiyo-hime there will be a lot of singing parts I wanted to know if you had enough experience in that field?"

The blonde looked slightly embarrassed and looked away from the older man, "Expect for in the shower no," god why did he even say something like that? Just no, a simple no would have been enough!

Kakashi chuckled mirthfully, "Right… well, Iruka-sensei who is part of the music department said he'll be happy to help out, so tomorrow you'll meet him after school for an hour or so with Sasuke."

"With Sasuke?!" Naruto asked.

"Well yes, the scene will be with you two together, so we'll have to work on your interactions," he said matter-of-factly.

This was the last thing Naruto wanted, he had been dreading this moment from the start. To be honest a part him had been blocking out the fact he would have to act together with Sasuke, as in a team, actually cooperate, which was impossible to ask of them. . Especially all the lovey-dovey stuff, he didn't know how they were going to do that. It wasn't as if they were ever nice to each other. God he wanted the earth to split open and swallow him, or any kind of natural disaster just so he could avoid having to go through this.

"I already told Sasuke about it, so don't worry about telling him," Kakashi finished, not noticing the dejected air hanging over his students head.

"Yes sensei, I have to go now…"

"Of course, of course, see you tomorrow Naruto, and again good job today."

Naruto nodded to him and walked out of the room, following the long corridor and out of the school. It was already late, school had ended an hour ago and their class had stayed behind for practice, meaning that the school was practically empty expect for a few members of staff still milling around. The blonde walked out into the deserted grounds and was surprised to see Sasuke standing outside the gate. To be honest Naruto didn't even know how Sasuke got home, he thought the guy walked it like most of his classmates did.

He jumped when he heard the high sound of a car horn, the blonde's blue eyes widened when he saw a sleek black alpha romeo 8c pull in right in front of Sasuke, its smooth carbon fibre sleeked into an aerodynamic shape, the paint job polished to a glinting shine. He saw what could have been a carbon copy of the bastard stepping out of the beautiful car. He was taller than Sasuke, at least a few inches, his hair long and dark and tied into a lose pony-tail, skin just as paper-pale, although because of the deep bags under his eyes made him look almost sickly. He was saying something but Naruto was too far to hear him, but then his dark gaze landed on him which caused him to falter in his step.

Sasuke also then turned to look at him, he gave Naruto his typical sneer and Naruto felt his face heating up in anger. Yet before he could give that teme a piece of his mind he and the other guy stepped inside the car and drove off leaving the blonde in the dust.

He snorted in disgust not at all believing that he would have to act out a _romantic _scene with that bastard.

Heavy heartedly, and making sure that he didn't fall into one of those bullmastiffs ingenious traps, before trudging back home. He opened the door and stepped inside, his stomach grumbling happily when he smelled his mother's delicious cooking.

"Tadaima!" he called out, toeing off his shoes.

"Naruto, you're home late!" he heard his mother call.

"I know I'm sorry, I was helping out with the culture festival…" he replied dumping his things in the living room before going inside the kitchen.

"Culture festival? I thought you had about a month for that?" his mother would know, parents were sent papers about important dates like parent-teacher conferences, sports festivals, culture festival, etc.

"Yeah, but our class is doing a play…" he grumbled and sat down at the dining table.

"Oh a play, what is it about?"

"Some old fairytale called 'The Sun and The Moon'," he finished and simply let his head drop hard on the table.

" 'The Sun and The Moon'?" she said to herself before turning to give him an excited grin. "I remember that story, I used to read it a lot when I was younger, such a tragic beautiful story. What role are you playing?"

Now Kushina thought that knowing her son, who liked to avoid any extracurricular activity unless sports based, might have only gotten a small part. Not even an acting role, maybe a stage hand, a runner, so imagine her surprise when instead of saying something like set-design he instead said something that truly confused her.

"Er…Naruto could you say that again dear?"

"I play Taiyo-hime…" he repeated again, his voice slightly muffled by the desk.

"The Princess?"

"Yeah, Kakashi wanted to act it out traditionally-" before he could even say that his volunteering was completely accidental his mother gathered him up into a tight hug.

"Oh my baby!" she squealed, pressing his head hard against her bosom.

"Mum, what are yo-"

"You will look so precious!"

"Mum~!" he whined out not understanding how happy she could be.

But Kushina wasn't listening; she sighed happily and released her son from her suffocating grip. "Oh honey I remember when you were younger and I used to dress you up. You always looked so pretty in a dress…" she trailed off.

Naruto couldn't help but scowl at the memory. When before he was born, the doctors first told his parents he would be born a girl, so imagine the surprise when instead he came out a guy. Minato was delighted, his mother was too of course, but she always wanted a girl, and when he was younger she used to occasionally dress him up. There was still one embarrassing picture of him in the living room of him modelling one his cousins birthday dresses, when he was six. His mother simply taken the quick snap-shot of his grumpy face before he could protest, and there were even more of him looking all 'dolled-up' in a bunch of photo albums his mother hid somewhere.

His little brother Kurama was luckily spared the embarrassment.

While his mother continued to daydream, Naruto's hunger had completely disappeared. He gathered his things and went upstairs to his room, feeling suddenly very exhausted. As soon as he went inside his room, collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_What did you think?_

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


End file.
